


bleed magic

by ch4rgeb0lt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb0lt/pseuds/ch4rgeb0lt
Summary: inspired by bunnicos's pov: "seven teaches mc how to hack and the first thing she does is hack into his security cameras"in which MC attempts to hack into seven's security cameras but runs into a bit of a tussle along the way
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	bleed magic

The rain was settling in and it made it impossible for Saeyoung and (Y/N) to depart for their little ‘cliché’ picnic under the stars. He didn’t want to leave her going home empty-handed, he was looking around his household for something fun to do—besides LoLoL and a bit of spring cleaning in his living room.

  
“Oh! Come here,” He tugged her toward his monitors. (Y/N) didn’t mind the crumbs of honey buddha chips on his desktop, sitting on the armrest of Saeyoung’s office chair almost immediately after him. He wrapped his arm around hers, pointing at his computer monitors, “How about I teach you how to hack? Sometimes I look through Yoosung’s video camera just to see his frustration when he loses a match against the notorious Hacker God.”

  
She smirked, “Sure!”, (Y/N)—clearly interested—scooted closer to Saeyoung as he began introducing her to a few hacking terminology and such. She didn’t want to miss a moment, he was usually so intense when it came to hacking. Before the RFA party, she remembered the times he was in the apartment, pushing her away every time she attempted to show affection. How he broke down when she wouldn’t let him go and when she didn’t give up on him, no matter what degrading comment he made toward her. (Y/N) let him go on multiple tangents about firewalls and proxys, her eyes focusing on his light complexion brightening up with his gold eyes fixated on the brightness of the monitors. A few times, she’d catch his gaze momentarily before they shifted back to another pop-up window. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Now, it’s your turn. Hm... Let’s do something easy—Oh, let’s see what Elizabeth the 3rd is doing.”

  
“Is that...”

  
“Jumin doesn’t mind!” He quickly stood up, patting the chair as if coursing her to sit down. (Y/N) looked at the monitors and was questioning what the absolute hell was going on. Perhaps she should’ve paid attention—on the left side was the command prompt windows, the central monitor had key-notes and passwords lined up on his notepad with an empty window, and on the right side was something she could barely comprehend. Saeyoung slowly crept beside her and grabbed the mouse in his hand, “I’ll do the first step.”

  
He began toying with a few things, accessing Jumin Han’s security system through a little loophole he found in his security firewall. (Y/N) looked at him in awe, “I feel like this is routine for you already. Not the whole hacking thing, but you probably look at Elizabeth a lot, huh?”

  
“She’s a cute cat.”

  
He nudged the mouse toward her hand, hinting at her to begin poking around the system, “You’ll run into a bit of a mess. Jumin’s system is a bit hard, you’ll have to ‘shut down’ a few systems before the overall performance falls, it runs on a fault-tolerant type system.”  
(Y/N) began poking at a lot of its programming. Saeyoung saw how she was avoiding a lot if its data display, which would’ve been smart if his security system wasn’t so complex. He was giving her a lot of pointers, in which she responded almost immediately by playing out his advice. Sometimes she was successful, the other times, she lunged her finger into Saeyoung’s side out of jest. Nonetheless out of trial-and-error, a vague silhouette of Jumin and Elizabeth the 3rd began to fade onto the screen. The two shared a chuckle as he watched Elizabeth turning away from his affection. The utter joy she felt—her heart responding first by skipping a beat—when she finally got the coding to work excited her to the maximum. (Y/N) couldn’t help but jump up into Saeyoung’s arms, who was as equally excited as she was.

  
He held her head closer to his chest, slowly lowering his mouth toward her ear and felt her smile against his touch as he whispered, “I knew you could do it.”

——

Yoosung <3 : hey! haven’t seen you in the chatroom in a while. wondering if you have been eating 

Jaehee Kang: another day of taking care of mr. han’s cat... i’m sorry if i called you at the wrong time, i was wanting to check up on you.

(Y/N) slammed her head onto her desktop table. With the RFA party circulating once again after V’s departure, the committee was ever-so busy. Everyone was gathering new potential party guests, sponsors, and such, making it impossible for (Y/N) to hang out with anyone. Even her own partner.  
She turned off her cellphone, the notifications were frustrating her. None of them were from Saeyoung anyway, he was busy with his agency projects and the last thing she wanted to do was piss him off. Though, she couldn’t help but recall their brief date a few months ago. (Y/N) was definitely rusty in the hacking caliber, she knew she couldn’t get past observing a computer’s basic interface without his help. But his voice continuously resonated through her head and although it was fragmented, she knew it was a possibility.  
She hastily opened her cellphone and called the first person on her ‘recent’ list, which was, unfortunately, Yoosung. He almost immediately answered, despite (supposedly) having a class course around the afternoon, “(Y/N)!! How are you? Everyone was wondering if you were overexerting yourself these days since the party is in high-demands now!”

“No, no. I’m actually not as stressed as the first time,” She chuckled, leaning back into the office chair. She ran her hand through her hair before clearing her throat, “Listen, I was actually wondering something!”

  
“I’m all ears!”

  
“Do you think it’s possible to hack into Seven’s security system..?” Yoosung went absolutely silent. It was such an awkward silence, even through the cellphone, (Y/N) could hear him shifting in his seat. Perhaps out of discomfort or disbelief in her skills? She didn’t know whether or not she should be offended.

“I heard from Jaehee and Jumin that he coded his own firewall. Only a maniac could.” He finally answered, amidst (Y/N) becoming slowly unmotivated. She also shifted in her chair.

  
“Hm.. Thanks for the input! I’ll check into the chatroom tonight.” (Y/N) hung up the cellphone before her gaze intensely shifted toward the security cameras tactfully placed in the corner of the apartment. She began looking around the desk for sticky notes, grabbing a bundle of them and placing it specifically over the camcorder and their ventilation systems by stepping on a step-stool. Nodding in satisfaction, (Y/N) sped-walked toward her laptop with determination in her eyes. She ignored Yoosung’s unmotivating comment, she uselessly tapped against her keyboard as she tried accessing Saeyoung’s advice he gave her that day.  
Her laptop wasn’t nearly as plausibly useful as Saeyoung’s set-up, but she had to make do. And the external help provided through Saeyoung to even access Jumin’s security system couldn’t amount to the level (Y/N) needed to do so, she definitely had her cut out for her. The firewall displayed on (Y/N)’s laptop was something he designed, so perhaps, it fared out the same way, giving her a general idea of what she needed to work around. She remembered what he said about the “fault-tolerant type system” and figured he also ran on the same configuration as well, bumping into a few rocky-roads throughout the journey before finally accessing what she needed through the tiniest of loopholes. It surprised her that she didn’t run into any rogue programming, saving her from the pent-up anxiety she felt as she searched through and through.

  
There, a silhouette of Saeyoung sitting down before his computer screen began to fade on her laptop screen. It was almost as if she was talking to him through video-chat—his messy, red hair tussled in an abundance of directions and his eyes squinting at the screen with (gorgeous) intensity. He seemed tired, a faint appearance of eye-bags under his eyes indicating so. Yet, she still found such beauty in him. His dorky over-coat jacket that matched the design of his glasses was definitely his trademark, paired with a red shirt that contrasted his hair. Saeyoung looked a bit of a mess, yet she was definitely enthralled by his appearance. And she couldn’t help but to admit that she missed being beside him dearly.

  
She saw a smile slowly creeping across his face—his dull complexion lighting up immensely as if he had just saw something groundbreaking. A smile unconsciously appeared before hers. (Y/N) wondered what made him bust out of his rut, but was disappointed to see him compose himself before straightening his back.

  
He cleared his throat, the tone of his voice fatigued from the amount of soda-pop he had been consuming, “Hello, princess!”

  
“Wh—” She crossed her arms in frustration, becoming jokingly offended by him, “When did you find out—”

  
“No one can fool the best hacker in the world.” He retorted, winking through the camera.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Continue to flatter yourself.”

  
“I have a notification system set up to inform me when another program pens in. Plus, I had your laptop set to a specific code name just in case this were to ever occur.”

  
(Y/N) narrowed her eyes, “So, in retrospect, you wanted me to try and hack you?”

  
“Well, the plan was that you were supposed to try it when you got home that night. I had an impromptu surprise for you since the rain ruined our little escapade. But after all this time, you’ve finally tried!”

  
“Oh, I mean, it was almost two in the morning” She rolled her eyes in spite of his ‘romantic’ gesture, “Yoosung said it was almost impossible to hack you and that I’d have to be a maniac to try it.”

  
His loud laugh echoed through her computer speakers, “He’s not wrong! But what if you’re secretly a genius? Maybe you should take up computer programming since you accessed GOD7’s computer interface.”

  
“I’ll stick to my college career and party coordinator job. Hacking is way too stressful.”

  
“Tell me about it.. But isn’t it fun? Good thing you didn’t catch me in a cosplay or something.”

  
She couldn’t help but smile. He was definitely a stick in her shoulder. And the way his nasally voice resonates through her head annoys her in the slightest. But it was something about him that made him so loveable, “Thanks, Saeyoung. For teaching me how to ‘hack’. I forgot to say that to you.”

  
He sent a kiss through the screen, sending it off with a wave of his hand, “No problem. Let me finish this job first but call you later?” With a nod of her head, Saeyoung logged her out of his interface. He loved the idea of (Y/N) working beside him—they definitely could become an iconic, notorious hacker duo that even the aliens couldn’t combat against. But she had a long way to go. Not that he placed bait throughout his interface and lead her through such an elongated path in a short amount of time. Though, at least it showed how much he loved her.


End file.
